Time (John Smith 10)
This next few seasons are based off Greek Mythology, specifically the Iliad and the Odyssey. It also based off the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series by Rick Riordan, which is a series based off Greek Mythology. This particular series is a favorite of mine, and if you enjoy this part, I'd recomend reading the series for yourselves. Story Ultimate Clockwork is traveling up through a green tunnel, at a diagonal angle, traveling through time and space. Ultimate Clockwork: I’ll be back home pretty soon. Cold, Dark Voice: Your power, is what I need to live again. (The tunnel changes from green to purple, and Ultimate Clockwork now falling straight down.) Ultimate Clockwork: Ugh! Let go! (Ultimate Clockwork grabs something, which glows green now, revealing it was some kind of hand pulling him down. He releases a powerful space shockwave, tearing through the hand. The tunnel returns to green, but Ultimate Clockwork reverts.) John: No! (John falls down in time, the energy released knocking him out cold. Then, a soft, sweet, feminine voice speaks.) Voice: You could be our hero. I will give you the power of the great, but be careful. Great power makes you dangerous, but puts you in danger. (The Omnitrix glows, and the tunnel ends, John falling out of it.) End Scene John wakes up, laying down in a grass plain. John: Ugh. That wasn’t fun. Where am I now? I fell, so I guess, even farther into the past. (John tries to activate the Omnitrix, but nothing happens.) Oh, don’t tell me this thing is broken again! (John then spots a city in the distance.) Guess I’ll start there. John walks into the city, and hears screams, and a building collapses. John runs into the city, and sees a large seven headed serpent, with a body with four legs. A head swings around, knocking down a building. People in tunics and sandals are running away from it, when one extends its head, reaching for someone. John: Look out! (John runs forward, and pushes the guy out of the way. The serpent eats John, swallowing him.) The person speaks in some ancient language, saying the word “Hydra” in there. The Hydra’s neck then starts to glow, and Heatblast burns his way through, severing the head. Heatblast lands. Heatblast: Oh yeah! One head down! (At the neck stem, two more heads grow out.) Eight more to go. Oh, man! The eight heads all charge and snap at Heatblast, who releases a wall of fire to drive them back. The heads pull back, and release a green breath at the fire, neutralizing the fire. It approaches Heatblast, who channels heat into the ground, riding a boulder into the air. Heatblast: Poison? Great. Lucky I’m not already dead. Heatblast launches the boulder, hitting one head in the face. Heatblast flies to the Hydra’s chest, and releases a powerful fireball, causing a huge explosion, blowing it to pieces. Its body breaks apart, turning into golden dust. Heatblast lands, and reverts. The people are cheering, though in the foreign language. John: Oh, boy. Omnitrix, translator mode. Translate them to English, and me to their language. Omnitrix: Translation mode activated, parallel between English and Greek initiated. (John hears everything all at once.) Greek 1: The gods saved us! Sending a champion like him. Greek 2: His clothes are a bit weird, though. Greek 3: Perhaps he is a monster. Did you see that form? Greek: 4: That was amazing! John: Greek? Gods? Monsters? Sure, I’ll roll with that. People of Greece! I am John, herald of the gods! I have been sent here to participate in a massive quest, a journey across the realm! I do not request much, but if you would be so kind to provide proper clothing, and supplies, I would be eternally grateful. (The people cheer, and drag John away.) John: Thank you everyone! (John is now wearing a brown tunic, with brownish black shorts. He has sandals, and a satchel, carrying his supplies. The people of the village are cheering and waving goodbye.) The gods thank you for your support, and will continue to look over you! (John then leaves.) End Scene John is traveling through open fields, with rocks everywhere. It is approaching sunset. John: (Sighs) Lying like that sucked. But, I need to blend in. (John sees a farm in the distance, and heads in that direction.) A teenage girl with blond hair, grey eyes, and wearing a worn out brown peplos, a tubular dress, common in Greece, is screaming, pinned up against the building wall. A Vulpimancer is approaching, snarling at her. Girl: No! Help! Get away, you hellhound! The Vulpimancer pounces at her, when Swampfire appears, tackling the Vulpimancer. It rolls across the ground, getting up and roaring at Swampfire. Swampfire: Bring it on, puppy dog. (The girl runs into the house. The Vulpimancer pounces at Swampfire, who catches it.) Omnitrix: DNA sample detected. Initiating capture mode. (The Omnitrix releases a yellow beam of light, scanning the Vulpimancer.) Swampfire: What? That doesn’t make any sense. Then again, I couldn’t access most of my aliens. (Swampfire throws the Vulpimancer, then throws seeds at its feet. Plants grow out of the ground, wrapping around the Vulpimancer, strangling it. It squeezes it tight, and the Vulpimancer explodes into golden dust.) That dust thing is weird. Like Arthur’s minions. (Swampfire reverts.) A man and woman come out of the house, along with the girl from before. Man: You! You saved us. Thank the gods that you were here. John: Yeah. Well, I’ll be on my way. Woman: No, please. You must stay for dinner. John: Oh, I would love to, but I need to (His stomach growls. He then sighs.) I guess I can stay for dinner. My name is John. (John looks at the young girl, seeing her grey eyes.) Inside, they are eating dinner. John is eating a good amount, but there was plenty to go around. Man: Ah. Demeter was good to us this year. And your “blessing” with the plant power, is even more proof. John: Well, I am glad to be able to enjoy such a lovely harvest. Man: You are an interesting man. Strong too. Hey, why don’t you marry Eirene? (John chokes on his food, and Eirene, the young girl, looks at the man.) Eirene: Uncle! Uncle: What? You are of age Eirene, and he is a capable man. Maybe a bit young, but still. He’d be a great help on the farm. John: Oh. Well, (Without real conviction.) I am currently on a quest for the gods. It is thanks to them that I was here to help, but I cannot stray from that too much. Aunt: Dear, we saw his power, which could only be a blessing from the gods. Uncle: Very well. I’d be proud to have a man like you for a son-in-law. Eirene: Would you stay the night? (Everyone looks at Eirene.) It is dangerous to travel at night. John: Oh, uh. Thank you for the hospitality. I will accept. End Scene John was sleeping on a bed, his eyes closed. A sound occurs, and John jerks up, activating the Omnitrix. It was Eirene, who jumps back slightly. John: You! (Deactivates Omnitrix.) Don’t scare me like that. Eirene: You aren’t a heavy sleeper, are you? John: Can’t be. What’s up? Eirene: (Suspicious) Why do you think I need something? John: You invited me to stay the night, then abruptly woke me when your aunt and uncle were asleep. Eirene: Who are you? John: Herald of the gods. Eirene: That’s not the whole story, though. Heralds of the gods are usually heroes. Heroes don’t have, that thing on your wrist. (John sighs, staring into Eirene’s grey eyes.) John: This is called the Omnitrix, an alien watch. Eirene: Alien, watch? John: It lets me turn into different creatures. I am from the future, and was brought back here. I assume I was called by one of the gods to do something, so as far as I know, I am telling the truth. I’ve learned that I’m in Greece, and all the monsters you hear about from my time are true, like the Hydra. Eirene: You fought a Hydra? (She raises her hand to her chin.) Would you mind if I assisted you in your “quest?” You’ll need me to help navigate the land. John: I don’t want you involved in this. Eirene: I can’t stay here. I don’t belong. I need to get out into the world, but, as a woman, I need a strong male to travel with. (John sighs.) John: Fine. I can’t promise anything though. Eirene: We need to be hidden though. I don’t want to be seen. John: Fine. (They leave the house, and go around back. John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Wildvine: Hope you don’t mind getting dirty. (Wildvine digs into the ground, creating a big hole. Eirene jumps into the hole.) They emerge some distance away from the house. Eirene: So, all of these forms are aliens? Wildvine: Yeah. Creatures from beyond the realm, from a different world. Eirene: Are you sure? They look just like the monsters here. Wildvine: That Vulpimancer I saved you from was an alien. Eirene: Vulpimancer? You mean the hellhound. Wildvine: Uh, yeah. If that’s what you call them. (Wildvine reverts.) John: Come on. We’ve got a long journey ahead of us. Characters *John Spacewalker *Eirene *Townspeople *Uncle *Aunt Villains *Hydra *Vulpimancer Aliens *Ultimate Clockwork *Heatblast *Swampfire *Wildvine (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Wildmutt Trivia *John is taken back even further in time, to Ancient Greece. *Aliens live in Ancient Greece, acting as the "monsters" that is in Greek Mythology. **For example, Vulpimancers are the creatures known as Hellhounds. *The Omnitrix has recieved some kind of lock, having only a set amount unlocked. **The others can be re-unlocked though. *Eirene is one of the first original characters to John Smith 10. **Eirene is the spelling of the name Irene in Greek times. The name means peace. **Eirene's appearance and personality is based off Annabeth Chase from the Percy Jackson series. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc